Lucky Strike
by MH96
Summary: This is a team fic, with a developing Hotch/Prentiss relationship. Alex Blake has a sixteen year old daughter Samantha Marie Blake who has been dating Emily's adopted son seventeen year old Declan. What happens when their parents find out? How will Declan react to his mom dating? How will Declan's high school romance pan out is it meant to be? Read, review and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Strike**

**Chapter 1 – Too Close To Home**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, apart from Samantha Marie Blake so far. **

**Singing is in **_italics. _

**This is a team fic, with a developing Hotch/Prentiss relationship. Alex Blake has a sixteen year old daughter Samantha Marie Blake who has been dating Emily's adopted son seventeen year old Declan. What happens when their parents find out? How will Declan react to his mom dating? Read, review and find out. Rated M for safety. **

Having been on a case in Boston, Massachusetts for the past week, it was a welcome haven to be returning home to Quantico, it was Saturday. After working the case where the UnSub was kidnapping, raping and murdering young children, the body count made it to fourteen before the caught twenty three year old Christopher Watson who had been reliving his abuse as a child.

Strauss had placed the alpha team on stand down duty for the next week, giving them time to recover from the case which had taken its toll on everyone especially; Hotch, JJ, Emily and Alex who were all parents, Hotch to seven year old Jack, JJ to four year old Henry, Emily to her adopted son seventeen year old Declan who she adopted after returning from the Doyle situation, and Alex to sixteen year old Samantha or Sam as she preferred to be called. Close to summer it was welcomed by the entire team to spend time with their families and with each other not having to worry about catching a case.

The team were still on the BAU jet flying back from Boston.

Sam is a straight A student, who excels at languages speaking five so far including French, Spanish, German, Italian and Arabic, science, music, drama, dance and gym being into every sport out there from free running to gymnastics and pretty much everything in-between. She plays piano, guitar, drums and bass as well as being able to sing, write songs and dance both ballroom and street. Sam is a brunette like her mother with just below the shoulder blade in length, brunette wavy hair, but with her father's piercing sea blue eyes, she is around five foot nine being quite tall for her age another trait from her father Dr Michael Blake, and she is very slim but toned and muscular. Being physically fit, she had also modelled for local teen fashion magazines in Washington DC including a bikini shoot as well as a teen shoot for Military charities, including acting in recruiting campaigns. Sam wants to join the FBI as a linguist, forensic psychologist, but also to join the US Marine Corps as a reservist EOD and linguist.

Declan is also a straight A student excelling at science, maths, music, drama and history, he is one of the most popular kids in school being a sports star, the star quarter back as well as many other sports including lacrosse and basketball, he also plays guitar, dances and sings. Having light blond hair and light blue eyes courtesy of Ian Doyle his biological father, he is six foot one hitting his major growth spurt at sixteen he is very tall, being into his sports Declan has a very strong muscular body including a well-defined six pack making him a hit with the girls at his high school, a teenage heartthrob. Declan wants to join the US Navy as a trauma surgeon, an officer.

Declan Prentiss and Sam had been dating in secret from their parents for seven months, meeting at George Washington Private High School in DC though the majority of the school knows about their relationship. Both being seniors in the twelfth grade, they met each other whilst he was practicing football with Coach Williams and she was running track. Sam had always been one year ahead of the grade she should be in based on age, due to her increased intelligence; this made it easier for the teenage couple as they would be graduating together so they can join the armed forces and start basic training together.

In Declan's bedroom the young teenage couple were cuddled up together, Declan shirtless in board shorts, Sam in a light blue sleeveless top and denim hot pants style shorts on his double bed watching a film Iron Man 3.

"Won't your mom be back soon I know they are on their way back from the case in Boston," Sam stated breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

"Yeah I guess so but I don't want you to leave," Declan murmured before rolling over so she underneath him fusing his lips onto hers, catching her by surprise before Sam had a chance to reply.

"What was that for?" Sam asked breathlessly breaking the kiss, looking her boyfriend in the eyes.

"I was just showing you how much I want you to stay," Declan explained the kiss, whilst rolling back off his girlfriend of seven months, jumping off the bed. "Though I do think we should make it look like we are working on our music project so my mom doesn't get suspicious." Declan suggested picking up his guitar a Fender Sonoran Bucket Flame Maple electro acoustic from its stand in the corner of his room.

"Hmmm sounds like a good idea, let me fetch my song book from my bag," Sam exclaimed as she got off the bed to retrieve the leather bound black book.

On her return she pecked Declan's lips before opening her song book, filled with songs which she had written and composed herself.

"I love the songs but I want to try something first," Declan winked at Sam who watched him intently sitting in a blue bean bag on the other side of the room.

Declan started to strum the CMaj7 chord as he started to sing Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney.

_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

_Girl,_

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._

_But when you move like that,_

_It's hard to breathe._

_I never thought that it could be like this,_

_But I was wrong._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

_Can't explain it,_

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._

_In slow motion,_

_My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_

_I can hardly stand the thrill._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

After he finished singing, he put his guitar back down on his stand, he was still topless and Sam was taking full advantage of the view of her boyfriend's toned chest and abdomen. She got up from the bean bag which is much harder than it looks, and walked over to Declan and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"We should get back to work," Sam broke the kiss, and winked at Declan.

"Yeah, w-w-we should," Declan stammered trying to hide his evident arousal, they were both still virgins which may be hard to believe as at school they are both seen as the hottest and most good looking, but they wanted to wait till they were both ready.

Declan and Sam soon got back to work getting ready to perform one of Sam's original songs but also, Good to You by Marianas Trench and Jessica Lee and Don't You Wanna Stay by Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean as well as I Run To You and Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.

Meanwhile, at FBI HQ in Quantico the team entered the bullpen after returning from Boston, Garcia came running towards them as fast as her heals would let, carrying three packages with several letters.

"Welcome home crime fighters," Garcia greeted her family of profilers. "One Dr Alex Blake is one popular lady, all of these came for you since you were in Boston," Garcia explained as she placed the packages and letters on Alex's desk before greeting each individual member in a bone crushing hug.

The team gathered around Alex's desk as she opened the letters and packages after being released from Garcia's grasp, she opted for the letters first. Any package delivered to the team at work worried them as The Replicator had still not been captured. Opening the letters they were filled with pictures, photographs of her daughter Sam, on her own, at school as she was in uniform, with Declan, performing and some of her modelling shoots including the racy ones she did but were never published due to Sam not liking the way the way the ended up. Alex gasped and dropped the photos on her desk.

"He's got Sam to," Alex breathed out trying to preserve her strength, but it is difficult Sam's her baby, her only child. Alex started to open the packages with shaky hands.

Opening the three packages it revealed three CD/DVD discs not labelled, but with one note 'zugzwang'.

"I'm going to call Strauss but first let's see what is on the DVD's Garcia, Blake why don't you call Sam and see where she is, and if she is alright." Hotch told his subordinate agent and technical analyst.

"On it boss man," Garcia exclaimed as she took the DVD's and made her way

"Yeah, I'm going to call her," Alex replied pulling her phone out of its holster on her hip.

The rest of the team headed to Garcia's lair apart from Hotch as he stayed in the bullpen with Alex, as he was worried about The Replicator, personally attacking one of his agents and their family specifically, just like Foyet.

In Declan's bedroom Sam's phone started ringing on his desk against the back wall of his room. Walking over to her phone Sam noticed that it was her mother.

"It's my mom," Sam mouthed to Declan, who just nodded in understanding.

"Mom," Sam answered her phone after four rings.

"Oh thank god you're ok, where are you?" Alex asked her daughter, as relief washed over her.

"I'm at aunt Emily's with Dec rehearsing for our music project," Sam raised her eyebrows at the worry in her mother's voice. "What's going on mom?"

"Nothing, nothing just a work thing, stay there and do not leave, I will pick you up, I will see you in an hour, two tops," Alex instructed her teenage daughter.

"Ok mom, we have a lot of rehearsing to do anyway," Sam explained.

"Alright, I love you Sam,"

"I love you to mom," Sam hung up her phone and put her phone back on the desk.

Sam went and sat back on the bed next to her boyfriend who pulled her into a sideward hug pressing a comforting kiss to her temple.

In the bullpen, Alex hung up her phone slipping it back into her holster. Before heading to Garcia's lair with Hotch.

"Where is she?" Hotch inquired.

"At Emily's with Declan rehearsing for their music project apparently, but I'm just glad she is with someone and not on her own." Alex replied not wanting to think about her daughter dating anyone right at this moment, she was more concerned with Sam's safety.

Reaching Garcia's technical cave where the whole team had gathered to watch whatever content is on the DVD's sent to Alex.

"Hotch I have run checks to see if there are any viruses on the three DVD's are you ready to watch them now sir?" Garcia asked as she pushed her blue rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Yes, you can play them now Garcia," Hotch gave the go ahead to press play.

Pressing play the video began instantly, it was Sam rehearsing the Paso Doble, Jive, Foxtrot and Cha-Cha-Cha with her dance partner of four years, twenty year old Shane Brown at her dance classes in central DC. The second video shows Sam playing piano, drums then guitar whilst singing at home; The Replicator had been in Alex and Michael Blake's house. The third video was Declan and Sam on a picnic date in the local park from Emily's house in DC, it shows Sam doing cartwheels and backflips with Declan running after before grabbing her by the waist pulling her on top of him before pulling her into a soft but equally passionate kiss. The third video ended with text coming up one the screen, 'Samantha Marie Blake' '09/03/1997' 'zugzwang'.

"We need to catch this son of a bitch," Rossi blurted out.

"He's targeting Declan as well," Emily controlled herself though it was tearing her apart that The Replicator was targeting her son, Alex pulled her into a hug they had become close friend since she joined the team as they both had children who were teenagers.

"I'm going to inform Chief Strauss, the rest of you go home, we will all have security details who will sweep our houses for video cameras and bugs, they will than guard our homes," Hotch told his team before heading back out of Garcia's lair towards Strauss' office.

JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, Alex and Rossi left for home, Alex followed Emily back to her place to pick up Sam.

Reaching Emily's two storey brownstone in central DC, Alex parked her SUV behind Emily's before walking up to her front door.

"The sooner we catch the bastard the better," Alex stated aloud as Emily unlocked her front door.

"Yeah, we will but for now we have protection," Emily reasoned as she entered her house gesturing for Alex to come in behind her.

"Yeah, I suppose," Alex surrendered.

"Declan I'm home," Emily called out from the bottom of the stairs as she placed her bag down on the table near the coat rack. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" Emily asked rhetorically as she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yeah sure." Alex smiled softly at her best friend, trying to brush her fears to one side.

Declan pulled on a red t-shirt, glancing over to his girlfriend who had fallen asleep, whilst they resumed watching Iron Man 3, it was now half past seven in the evening. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek and pulled the blanket over her gently tucking her in. Leaving his bedroom door open he made his way downstairs.

"Mom, aunt Alex," Declan exclaimed as he entered the kitchen downstairs.

"Dec, where's Sam?" Emily asked as she poured Alex and herself a glass of red wine.

"She's asleep upstairs in my room," Declan tried to explain without giving it away that they were dating, unknown to him that Alex and Emily already knew from the videos The Replicator sent them.

"In your room?" Alex questioned taking a sip of her red wine.

"Yeah, we were watching Iron Man 3 after rehearsing and she dozed off, she has been working really hard at school this week pulling all-nighters trying to get her music composition perfect, as well as her modelling job it's all been taking its toll." Declan explained getting a glass of water.

"Oh right ok," Alex replied.

"How long have you and Sam been dating?" Emily asked her son, slightly hurt that she had to find out via a video an UnSub sent to the BAU.

"Hmmm, I, ummm how did you know? Oh yeah I forgot my mom's a profiler. Well ummm about seven months now." Declan admitted.

"Seven months!" Alex breathed out, placing her glass down.

Nobody had noticed that Sam had woken up and had made her way downstairs, and was now leaning against the kitchen doorway, listening in to the conversation.

"Mom," Sam said just loud enough for Alex to hear as she walked are foot across the kitchen to her mother.

"Sam, are you ok?" Alex asked whilst she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, just some reassurance that her daughter was safe and sound.

"Yeah, just tired I must of nodded off, I'm guessing you know about me and Dec," Sam smiled softly as she returned the hug, needing it almost as much as Alex did.

**That's chapter one, what do you guys want to happen next? Please review; reviews are what keep me writing. Hope you like it so far, especially the Blake/Prentiss friendship. Though it will take a little while for the relationship to develop between Hotch and Prentiss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A Party BAU Style **

**After doing some research I have found out that Dr Alex Blake's husband is called James so I will change it from Michael to James.**

It was Sunday and the team had gathered around Rossi's for a BAU get together along with their families, it was 11:30 AM. The BAU kids, Sam, Declan, Henry and Jack were playing in the backyard; it was summer and a hot 28°C so they were all in shorts. Declan being in red board shorts and a white t-shirt which he had since taken off showing his muscular chest and red hi-tops, Henry was wearing green shorts with a red t-shirt and green sneakers, Jack was wearing grey tracksuit shorts, and a light grey t-shirt with white trainers, Sam was wearing light blue jean hot pants showing off her long endless legs and a light blue bikini top showing her toned dancers midriff and light blue converse hi-tops. All whilst the adults were preparing the BBQ on the decking outside the conservatory, watching over their children, enjoying the fact that they are having fun.

Alex and Emily had decided to keep the relationship between their teenage children a secret from the team, as both Declan and Sam like their privacy and they respected that.

Leaving the BAU men Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Will who had also joined them to deal with the food on the barbeque, the BAU ladies JJ, Emily, Alex and Garcia and decided to sun bathe on the decking on the sun loungers in their bikinis, Garcia in her favourite colourful tankini, watching as the BAU children played in the garden.

All of a sudden Declan, Henry and Jack through a bucket of water over Sam as she tied her shoelace which had come undone after running around the garden, causing her to scream as the ice cold water hit her warm body. All the adults jumped up, a sort of built in instinct and ran to the garden, only to see no emergency just one soaked sixteen year old girl chasing after the three boys.

The whole team gathered on the decking, Hotch noticed Emily the friend whom his feelings had grown more and more into sexual attraction ever since she had returned after the Doyle situation, wearing a red bikini which leaves not a whole lot to the imagination, but also complements her pale skin. Emily's scar from Doyle had faded enough for Emily to gain the confidence to wear bikinis in public again. Luckily for Hotch only Rossi had noticed him staring at Emily's body, Rossi just smirked at his friend.

"Dec, what is going on out here?" Emily called out to her son who was currently being chased by his soaking wet secret girlfriend, Sam who was now carrying a bucket filled with water.

"Nothing," Declan shouted in reply as he chuckled, trying to act all innocent.

"Henry, what happened to Sam why is she all wet?" JJ asked her four and half year old son, knowing that he was more likely to tell the truth, Henry ran towards his mom and dad stood on the decking, hugging his mom's bare legs.

"Dec, through the bucket of water over Sammy, he said it would help cool us down, mommy." Henry stated looking up to his mom showing a toothy grin, using Sam's nickname.

"Did he really?" Emily asked rhetorically as she glanced over to Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, aunty Em," Henry replied before running to join his friend Jack who was now playing with the hose.

"Jack be careful with the hosepipe," Hotch instructed as he watched over his son after peeling his eyes off of Emily.

"I am daddy, come join us please," Jack asked as sweetly as a seven year old could.

"Ok, but I'm going to get you buddy," Hotch chuckled; I mean who could resist Jack when he asked so sweetly.

Hotch took off his blue t-shirt, showing his toned abdomen, which was normally kept hidden from view under a crisp white work shirt, as he ran in his light brown board shorts to play with his son.

"Looks like a good old fashioned water fight to me, you want in Jen." Will drawled wrapping his arm around his wife's toned waist, JJ was wearing a blue and white striped bikini, as Will softly kissed her cheek.

"Sounds like fun, you guys going to join in as well?" JJ asked as she glanced at her fellow BAU family members.

They all nodded in reply, Morgan, Will, and even Reid removed their t-shirts revealing their toned musculature and ran to join in on the water fight with the kids, the women following close behind. Soon, water was being sprayed, thrown and poured over everyone, with no exceptions, or mercy, the team were letting their hair down giving them a chance to relax. Declan and Sam helping their pseudo cousins in their water fights with the adults, still managing to keep their teen romance a secret.

"Aunty Em, help me," Jack screeched as Hotch picked up his seven year old son and started swinging him around in the air.

"Oh no Jack but what if your daddy gets me to," Emily called out with a wide grin; she had always been amazing with children.

"Quick!" Jack screamed giggling hard.

"Ok, I will save you Jack Jack," Emily filled a bucket of water and ran over to Hotch and his young son pouring the bucket of water over Hotch's bare back.

As safe as he could Hotch put down Jack in shock as the cold water hit his bare body, essentially setting Jack free as he ran off to play with Henry. Turning around Hotch caught the bikini clad Emily in his arms spinning them both around.

"Put me down Aaron Hotchner," Emily demanded with a wide smile, it was great to see Emily smiling and being purely happy as she tried to wriggle out of her boss' grasp.

"Why should I Emily Prentiss, so you can soak me again?" Hotch asked with a mischievous smirk, before accidently slipping on the wet grass falling to the ground, Emily landing on top of him.

Lying on the ground Emily and Hotch looked deep into each other's eyes shudders of electricity shot through them, was it possible that some romantic connection was made between them? After a few moments of being completely oblivious to their surroundings they both broke out into barrels of laughter.

"I told you to put me down," Emily giggled, whilst softly prodding his solid chest playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, come on lets go back and join the team," Aaron didn't want to admit how good it felt to have a half-naked Emily lying on top of his bare chest, but he revelled in the good feeling whilst it lasted.

Clambering off Hotch's chest Emily stood up, brushing herself off in an attempt to make herself more presentable. Offering Hotch a helping hand they were soon stood up making their way back to their family.

The rest of the team had stopped the water fight for a short break to recover and and have a drink. They all watched the interaction between the two dark haired agents, in complete awe their friends might finally come to their senses and act on their feelings for one another.

"My raven haired beauty and bossman might finally get together," Garcia gushed standing in-between Alex and JJ.

"They've become good friends ever since, well you know," JJ explained but couldn't bring herself to say Doyle remembering the heartbreak the situation had caused the team to suffer.

"Did you know Emily has been helping Hotch train for the FBI charity triathlon?" Reid entered the conversation after he finished showing his godson a magic trick.

They all shook their head, no.

"I'll talk with him; maybe he will come to his senses before it's too late." Rossi exclaimed with a knowing smile as Emily and Hotch walked towards the group.

Henry and Jack had since started playing with a soccer ball in the garden, but Declan and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

Leaning against a tree the secret teen couple were enjoying a private moment alone. Sam had her head snuggled into Declan's bare muscular chest, whilst Declan had his right arm lazily wrapped around his girlfriend's toned abdomen.

"Would it be that bad if they all found out about us, I mean my mom and your mom know?" Declan asked drawing lazy patterns on Sam's drying skin of her abdomen.

"Our moms were cool with it, I guess it would be ok if they found out," Sam admitted as she looked up locking her piecing blue eyes with his.

Declan caressed Sam's cheek before fusing his lips with hers; pulling her into a deep kiss, neither of them noticed that Jack had run over to them to retrieve the soccer ball. Jack watched Declan and Sam kissing before running over with the ball to his dad.

"Daddy, I just saw Dec and Sammy kissing," Jack stated innocently, causing Hotch and the rest of the team apart from Emily and Alex to cough and splutter.

Busted!

**Hope you liked this chapter. I have changed it so Emily is helping Hotch train for the triathlon instead of Beth. Tell me what you think. Next update will hopefully be soon. Read and review as always, thanks MH96. **


	3. Chapter 3 AN

Hey guys,

I have realized i have screwed up some of the details of this fic so i am rewriting from chapter 2 onward and will hopefully re-post chapters soon. Being so busy i slipped on a few details of this fic, stupid me! Please review or PM me with any ideas you want to happen or even just to criticize me.

Many Thanks

MH96


End file.
